1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in an over-the-door hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Door hooks in prior art are too thick to close a door safely without damaging a door. They have, in many cases, actually weakened the very hinges that hold the door, and also compressed and damaged both wood in the door and the jamb.
Door hooks which are thin enough to close a vast majority of doors safely have been developed. However, these door hooks will not hold objects of significant weights when the door is open. The door hooks are lifted and the objects fall to the ground.
There is a need for an over-the-door hook which can hold significant weight when the door is open, and which permits the door to be closed.